deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsumichi vs Cole Dragoscale
Description Rematch time! Cole is out to avenge his dead father by challenging Tsumichi! Interlude Boomstick: WHAT'S MY FAVOURITE TIME, WIZ?! Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick: REVENGE TIME, THAT'S WHAT! AND IT'S REVENGE TIME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! Wiz: Akihiro fought Tsumichi and lost, but now Akihiro's son is stepping in to avenge his father. Boomstick: Tsumichi, the cold hearted metal user. Wiz: And Cole Dragoscale, son of the infamous Akihiro Dragoscale. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Tsumichi Wiz: Tsumichi, savior of Japan was once a simple child. He lived on a hilltop with his parents, living in harmony with nature. Boomstick: Until one day, when he was eight, a few guards from a mining company wanted to buy their land, due to a platinum deposit nearby. When they refused... well... Let's just say Tsumichi had to say goodbye to them. Forever. Wiz: The company then wanted to kill Tsumichi and buy the land from the Government. Tsumichi ran away into the forest, before spraining his ankle. Embracing death, he gave up, until a creature known as Jinsei no Okurinushi, or Giver of Life, modified the memories of the assassins and gave Tsumichi control over Iron, Silver, Gold, and Platinum. Boomstick: But he was too much of a coward to face his opponents, so he spent thirteen years in hiding, honing his skills until he felt he was ready. Wiz: He first returned to where his home used to be. He found a giant factory there, and proceeded to demolish it, and collected as much metal he could from it. Using this, he created himself the Kikinzoku no Bin, which literally translates to "Bottle of Precious Metals". And its huge; just as big as he is, though it doesn't weigh him down in the slightest. Boomstick: His first action was using his metal powers to retrieve various paperwork from the mining company that killed his parents, which led to various lawsuits, and ultimately Bankruptcy. Wiz: And ever since, he had been protecting Japan from disaster on a nearly daily basis. His abilities allow him to manipulate in any conceivable way shape or form the metals he's been given control of, from creating an impenetrable iron dome, to tiny daggers of silver to send flying at his opponents. When we say "impenetrable", we mean it--Tsumichi can exert about 3 megatons of force total on his metals, which can make them far stronger than any mundane material known. Boomstick: Without even having to be Boomstickium. And he's done quite a bit with this power! He managed to fly by creating a small platform beneath him, stopped A FUCKING METEOR FROM CRASHING INTO TOKYO, and fought Godzilla to a standstill! And apparently he can react at the speed of sound, or something. Think best case scenario for a normal person. Tsumichi is three times as fast. Wiz: From the meteoric feat and the size of the meteor, together with average density and impact speed, we concluded that Tsumichi can exert an amount of energy on the order of 1021 joules at any one time--but for his own safety, it's probably more like 1020 joules per fight. However, he is not without his weaknesses. See, after stopping the meteor, he fell into a coma for two days to recover the lost energy, as his endurance controls what he can do with his metals. If he is forced to fight for too long, he becomes tired. However, he does have the endurance to fight Godzilla, and with a personal pool of energy on the level described previously, it's unlikely to matter for domestic-scale fights. Boomstick: And strangely, he's the only person in existence to suffer from Denki Haipaa Kando, or Electrical hyper sensitivity. If exposed to electricity not produced by his body, it causes blisters to form in seconds, hindering his endurance and mobility. Wiz: And before i tell you his final ability, you need to know that there are trace elements of metals nearly everywhere. Tsumichi can use this to his advantage by extracting those trace elements. This can increase his ammo load by quite a bit, however, it is VERY taxing. Boomstick: And lastly, Tsumichi wields a longsword, which he uses if he's running low on power, or his access to metal is restricted. He is very skilled, but not a master, as he has only been training for a few months. It is made of steel, with traces of iron, so he can control it, but not to the extend of his metals. He usually uses his powers to inbrease cutting power or to repair it. But still, with this kind of power, Tsumichi may not need to use his sword. Wiz: There are few who can stand a chance against the metallic onslaught of Tsumichi. Tsumichi: It is not your past that defines you. It is your future. Cole Wiz: Akihiro is married, and now has a 14 year old kid of his own. Boomstick: Wait, BUT HE'S ONLY 16 NOW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Wiz: No, no, Boomstick. Is this story, Akihiro is 38. Boomstick: WHAT?! *Sniff* They grow up so fast... Wiz: Ahem! 14 year old Cole Dragoscale lived happily in the Dragon Kingdom, until the dying spirit of Mephistopheles used his last breath to seal a Legendary Raging Dragon inside of Cole's soul. Things went downhill after that. Boomstick: That's right! A man with a rare disease in his heart took drastic measures. He assassinated the Dragon King (Akihiro's father), and stole his heart. The man replaced his heart with the Dragon King's, but things didn't go as planned. He grew to 50ft tall, and got features of a Dragon. This man was known as Dragon Heart. Akihiro had other business to attend to, and so, he sent Cole to fight Dragon Heart. Wiz: But Akihiro didn't leave Cole empty handed. (And no, he didn't give Cole a Ryū Ken.) Akihiro gave Cole the Power Gloves, Gloves with amazing power. Yelling "Ryū Activate!" will engulf the right glove in blazing red fire, and yelling "Kyōryū Activate!" will engulf the left glove in shimmering green fire. Boomstick: This burns an opponent, and sends them flying backwards! But that's not all! Cole has moves that he can easily access through his mind! Yeah, that's right! HIS MIND! The first move is called "Dragon Fire!", and it has Cole shoot a beam with the face of a dragon at an opponent, almost like Goku's Dragon Fist. The difference between "Dragon Fire!" and Akihiro's "Dragon Beam", is that the Dragon Fire! beam actually follows an enemy around! This move is city busting. Wiz: The "Light Beam" attack has a red beam sword appear in his right hand, with a green in his left. He can fight with these duel swords as he pleases. And finally, "Have a Blast!" Has Cole shoot bullets out of his gloves, similar to a machine gun. But that's not it, Cole has a ton of finishing moves as well. "Helping Hand!" has a giant glowing red hand form out of the right glove. This will grab an opponent, and squeeze them until they're crushed. Boomstick: "Outta the Park!" has a green baseball bat form out of the left glove, smashing off the foe's head. And that's it for finishing moves! Hey, remember when we mentioned that Raging Dragon sealed inside Cole's soul? Yeah, that. Wiz: Well, at Cole's will, he'll slightly release the Dragon. This form is known as "Raging Cole" This makes Cole go CRAZY. Cole will have no emotion but anger, completely DESTROYING the opponent. The fire on his gloves will turn jet black, and his eyes will glow bright white. "Dragon Fire!" in this form goes as far as being half-planet busting! In case you didn't notice, Cole is stronger than the Akihiro we've been using. 38 year old Akihiro IS planet-busting, and is solar system busting at best. Boomstick: Cole can run the speed of light, has 28x a fit human's reflexes, and has durability matched to 5x sixteen year old Akihiro's. His weakest punch can easily punch through steel! If he fought Mephistopheles, Mephistopheles probably wouldn't even stand much of a chance! Unlike 16 year old Akihiro, Cole is completely heat resistant. And the funny thing is, Cole is also resistant to anything getting into his blood. Whether it's a disease or something not supposed to be in Cole's blood, he can endure it. Cole will never get tired of fighting, unless he is attacked too much. Wiz: Cole is the ultimate 14 year old hero. He's a definite upgrade to the Akihiro we've been using rapidly. Boomstick: Man, The Dragon King's Son is an OP universe! Wiz: One, Cole is from the book "Dragon Heart", and two, have you seen Dragon Ball Z recently? Boomstick: Hey, I actually like Dragon Ball Z! ' ''Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick, I never said I didn't like it... But Beerus is universe busting! Raging Cole: When I'm in this form... I just lose all control... And I kill everything I see... Watch out, Jason Stevens... Jason: I'm the son of Sakura and your aunt Rukia. I won't be beaten easily! And I won't hesitate to defeat you, even if you're my friend! Raging Cole: And I'm the son of Akihiro Dragoscale. I win! DEATH BATTLE! Tsumichi sat at the edge of what was left of his forest, upon the slop where soil rolled down into the bedrock. Trees behind him and an expanse of dusty bedrock before him, he sighed. Japan was not particularly busy in terms of necessary defense today. “Hey, you.” Tsumichi looked looked up from his daydreaming to see someone young, with dark red hair, walking across the bedrock. “What do you want?” “My name is Cole Dragoscale. You killed my father. Prepare to die.” “Who?” Tsumichi stood up. “Ryu Activate!” Red flames lit up on his right glove, covering the normal blue color. “Oh, that guy.” Tsumichi unsheathed his sword and started walking down the slope. “Kyoryu Activate!” Green flames lit up his left glove. 'That kid couldn't have been older than 20; how does he have a son the same size?' Tsumichi wondered. Panels of iron and silver from the Kikinzoku no Bin emerged, forming shields. '''FIGHT! In a relativistic blur, Cole rocketed into Tsumichi's silver riot shield and slammed it with a punch, sending a shockwave that stripped the branches of the trees behind Tsumichi. Tsumichi barely had time to gasp at the effort of resisting before Cole slammed his fists into the top of the riot shield, embedding it several feet into the bedrock. Alarmed, Tsumichi slashed horizontally with his sword, augmenting it with metallic force, but the blade simply stopped as Cole grabbed it with his right hand. Cole ripped it out of Tsumichi's grip, took it in both hands, and unceremoniously snapped it over his knee. With his knee already raised, he turned that into a forward kick. Tsumichi attempted to slide the iron riot shield in place, but Cole intercepted it with his left hand faster than a blink of the eye, holding it away so the kick could complete. Tsumichi was sent flying back a few feet and tumbled along the bedrock until he lay face-up and coughing blood from his cracked ribs. Platinum emerged from the Kikinzoku no Bin, and, along with the iron shield, slammed into Cole as he reset his stance. The two panels of metal sent him flying back as well, but Cole seemed unharmed as he stood back up again. Tsumichi began to stand as the iron and platinum chased him. Cole ran away from the metals, then quickly made a U-turn back towards Tsumichi and accelerated to relativistic speeds. The metals seemed to stand still as he rushed past them. Cole leapt forward, decelerating, and tackled Tsimichi back to the ground. “This is for Akihiro!” he called out, his green left fire-glove pulled back for a punch. Tsumichi interposed a circular plate of his gold just in time, shielding his face from fire by only six inches. Meanwhile, the silver panel worked its way out of the bedrock, and raced towards Cole. Cole glanced over his shoulder and rolled away from the metal. Given a chance to get up, Tsumichi directed the silver to scoop him up and carry him a hundred feet into the sky. Around him, the other metals gathered, flattening into three massive sheets. Cole directed a Dragon Fire! towards the panel of platinum. The flaming dragon-head struck at the speed of sound, blasting through it. “It's not enough!” Cole taunted, transitioning into Have a Blast!, aiming bullets from his fingers into the gold and iron panels to shred them. Tsumichi tried to end the battle prematurely by controlling the iron in Cole's blood—it worked on his father, after all—but found that he couldn't access the blood. Cole continued: “And now for you!” Tsumichi, thinking fast, shredded all the metal panels besides the one he lay on and sent them barreling towards Cole. Cole flinched and brushed away all the shards as they came down around him. In the distraction, Tsumichi bent up a lip of his silver near his feet, and tilted then entire panel so that he could stand on the lip. Cole activated his Light Beams, putting a red beam in his right hand and green in his left, overlaying the fire. He swung them around at blinding speeds, dicing and burning much of the metal, but it didn't seem to stop the swarming. Finally, Cole rolled out of the swarm, inadvertently slicing through bedrock as he moved. Needing defense, Tsumichi called back all but one scrap of the metal and reorganized into three identical, multi-hued spheres—all large enough for Tsumichi to stand in. Cole brandished his beam swords. “Nothing's working. It's over,” he called out. The last scrap of iron flipped up and bonked him in the face. It didn't hurt, but it made him blink and swat it away, and by the time he was looking back at Tsumichi, he couldn't see him. Just the three patchwork spheres. Cole just shot the rightmost one with Dragon Fire, and the dragon head blasted clear through it. No Tsumichi. This wasn't working. Cole ran forwards and leapt up to the sphere, while materializing a giant green baseball bat in his left hand. Hitting the broken sphere with his Outta the Park! technique, it was sent soaring out into the distant sky, far, far away from Tsumichi. Cole landed, looked towards the remaining spheres, and jumped for the central one. A giant red hand materialized out of his right glove, and the Helping Hand! reached out to crush the sphere. The metal slowly deformed between the fingers as Cole hung from the sphere, and after two seconds, Tsumichi exploded out from a suddenly-there gap in the top of the sphere, carried by his silver stretcher. The multicolored sphere them caved in immediately, and the third one started to drop. Cole swung from the Helping Hand to land on the third sphere as it fell, jumped off it, and reached the retreating Tsumichi. With his now-free left hand, he gripped Tsumichi's left ankle, reaching around the silver. Tsumichi shouted in pain at the heat and force, trying to shake Cole off him as he hung from Tsumichi's body. “Not letting go!” Cole taunted as Tsumichi's flesh sizzled. Strands of the silver stretcher peeled off and wrapped around Cole's neck, immediately beginning to choke him out. Cole disengaged the Helping Hand! and tugged at the silver around his neck, but was already losing blood flow, and had to let go of Tsumichi. He fell and soon landed, struggling against the silver with both hands. Tsumichi the best he could to focus on the garotte instead of the the pain in his ribs and ankle. The force on Cole's neck was tarting to overwhelm him, and he felt faint for a moment as his writhing on the ground stopped. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over into blank white, fangs sprouted in his mouth, and his fists began to crackle with black fire. He ripped away the silver garotte effortlessly and stood up again. “Metal trickster! This is over!” he screamed. Tsumichi, internally freaking out, rained down metal in various forms on Raging Cole—sharp disks, blunt bullets, anything he could think of, and nothing was working. Raging Cole simply stood, waiting. “Get down here!” Iron began to erupt from all around the bedrock n thick spires, twisting and turning like the tentacles of a mechanical kraken. They struck at Raging Cole several times. Tsumichi felt like he was about to pass out from the effort of gathering all the metal from the ground below. To his horror, Raging Cole simply ripped off the tips of each tentacle as it came close, shredding them before they could strike him. Finally getting tired of this, raging Cole leaned over and punched the ground, causing an explosive shockwave of such power that it pulverized the bedrock into silt, exploded buildings out into the city, and the very air around him retreated with enough force to blow Tsumichi off his stretcher and onto the quaking ground. Several loose stone dug into the metal-manipulator's back, and the iron tendrils collapsed. Raging Cole tromped over to Tsumichi's unconscious body, gripped him by his shoulder, and tossed him into the air nonchalantly. When Tsumichi came back down, the green baseball bat rematerialized, and Raging Cole swing with I t at just the right moment to hit Tsumichi in the head. Blood, flesh, and bone exploded out into the distant sky, leaving the rest of Tsumichi's body on the pulverized rock, lifeless. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Home run! Wiz: This was a close ma-- Wiz and Boomstick, together: AHAHAHAHA Boomstick: No, seriously, Cole had Tsumichi outclassed in so many ways. He reacts 8 times faster, moves almost a million times faster than Tsumichi's metal if he wants to, can tank any damage Tsumichi can possibly throw at him, and is even immune to his blood being manipulated. Wiz: In his default form, Cole can't punch through Tsumichi's metal, but by impacting it at the speed of light, he imparts enough energy to drain Tsumichi's endurance by 5%. But, Tsumichi has more force to go around than Cole has strength, so the choking—while very lucky on Tsumichi's part, considering that Cole could have dodged anything and everything if he hadn't been showing off a little—could have worked. But that's literally the only thing Tsumichi could do the Cole. Boomstick: And in Raging Cole form, Cole is strong enough to punch the moon apart. That's so far above 3 megatons of force that Tsumichi isn't even a thing to care about. Wiz: Raging Cole is, effectively, entirely immune to anything Tsumichi could have done, and had many ways of putting him down. This was simply an obliteration in Cole's favor. Boomstick: That's what happens when Cole's universe stops dragon its feet. Wiz: The winner is Cole Dragoscale. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Grnmachine1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles